Teenage Mutant Group Of Whatsapp
by Naileben
Summary: ¿Que tipo de conversaciones pueden mantener cuatro adolescentes?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Cuanto tiempo sin escribir:P

Tengo varios motivos para justificar el no haber actualizado ninguna historia ni subido ninguna otra, resumámoslo con que vivo en España y ya sabéis sobre la crisis y los problemas con el gobierno…

Por cierto, éste fic ocurre después de mi otro fic "¡FIN DE AÑO!", así que si no lo habeis leído, os invito a hacerlo para comprender mejor la historia.

Este fic esta situado después de la primera temporada de tmnt 2012, así que los chicos aún no saben que karai es la hija de Splinter ni nada de eso.

En fin, disfrutad leyendo tanto cómo yo lo hago escribiendo ^.^

Era una día soleado, increíblemente hermoso, y la primavera se comenzaba a notar.

Durante la primavera, las hormonas de los más jóvenes se revolucionan, y bajo la alcantarilla no había excepción.

Eso era algo que el sabio y paciente maestro Splinter sabía ya de sobras, y al ser el padre de 4 adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas era algo que no tenía mas remedio que soportar.

-¡Tris es mil veces mejor que Katniss!- dice Raph, con pose ganadora- ¿A caso pretendes matar a un ejército con arcos y flechas? ¡Tris sabe manejar armas, acabaría con Katniss en menos de 5 segundos!

-¡Para nada!-se defiende Leo- Tris se traumó al matar a will, no podría volver a matar a nadie. ¡Katniss la abatiría en segundos! Es una superviviente, no cómo Tris.

-Ni Tris ni Katniss. La mejor es Hermione- indica Donnie. Ante las miradas asesinas de sus dos hermanos se retractó- Vale, vale, no he dicho nada.

-Cómo sea, Tris está mas buena- sentenció Raph.

-Oh sí, sobretodo vestida de abnegada.- se burló Leo

El maestro Splinter abrió los ojos cómo platos. Para un padre siempre es difícil aceptar que sus pequeños ya han crecido, pero siempre es impactante oírlos hablar de "quien esta mas buena que quien".

Eso últimamente se había convertido en el tema de conversa favorito de sus hijos. Parecía que no pensaran en otra cosa. Aunque sabía que era una parte de su madurez, no había mas remedio que esperar. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo cuando la conversa diaria durante cualquier actividad estaba relacionada con "culos" o "tetas" o en su contrario de "culos y tetas". No hablaban de nada mas.

-¿Y según tu cómo debería vestirse, Leo? – le molestó Raph- Ahora no me digas que te has especializado en lanzería.

Eso ya fue el colmo. Splinter decidió que ya había aguantado suficiente por hoy.

-¡Raphael!¡Leonardo!- los aludidos se paralizaron al instante. No cayeron en la cuenta de que su padre había escuchado- No tengo nada en contra de la lancería de ninguna de las dos chicas, pero ¿Podríais hablar esos temas en privado?

Los adolescentes no sabían que responder, así que solo atinaron a decir:

-¡Hai, Sensei!- Y a continuación se fueron cada uno a su cuarto.

-Adolescentes…- Se quejó Splinter.

Acto seguido, Donnie no duda en coger el T-phone y mandar un mensaje al grupo de Whatspapp "Brothers"

(N/A: A partir de aquí será como una conversación de móvil normal y corriente)

Donnie: Leo, Mickey y yo nos hemos quedado con las ganas de saber tu opinión. xD xD

Mickey: Sí Leo, que a Splinter no le interese no quiere decir que a nosotros sí

Leo: Iros al cuerno

Raph: ¿Por qué ese mal humor, Leito? ¿Acaso no hemos molestado a tu novia?

Mickey: ¿Novia? Jaja Leo ahora nos debes una explicación

Leo: NO es mi novia, NO os debo ninguna explicación y… ¿Por qué narices hablamos por whatsapp si estamos en la habitación de al lado?

Mickey: Splinter nos escucharía

Donnie: Hasta Mickey lo entendió, Leo

Raph: Intrépido, hoy no das una

Leo: Repito: iros al cuerno

Y Fin!

¿Qué les pareció?

Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida, ¡Reviews. Reviews, Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, tengo que admitir que no sabia si continuar o no la historia, ya que no he tenido demasiada imaginación últimamente.**

**Gracias por los reviews, que son los que me han animado a seguir con esto, valen mas que todo el oro del mundo ^.^**

**Por cierto, si teneis ideas para la historia, acepto sugerencias.**

**AVISO: Este fic contiene mal lenguaje, así que si alguien tiene una imagen pura e inmaculada de las tortugas, le aconsejo que no lea este fanfic.**

**Me han enviado PM diferentes usuarios, dándo a entender que ese comportamiento en las tortugas es un poco "machista", por así decirlo.**

**Ya respondí los PM, y lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡SON ADOLESCENTES! ¿De verdad que hablar de sexo en el siglo XXI tiene que ser un problema? ¡Que yo sepa nadie aquí lo trajo la cigüeña ni nació de una col! Tener ese tipo de pensamientos es normal, y mas en la adolescencia.**

**Así que porfavor, un poco de cabeza en el asunto, nadie tiene que darse por ofendido, además de que no se hace con mala intención, sino para pasar un buen rato, y si no te gustó el primer capitulo no estas obligado a leer el segundo.**

**¡Dicho esto pues, que comienze el fic!**

Era otro bonito día en las alcantarillas, y el maestro Splinter, aprovechando que sus hijos habían ido al vertedero a por piezas para los inventos de Donatello, había decidido comenzar una relajante meditación cuando una enorme torbellino al que él llamba "sus hijos" entraba por la puerta.

-¡RAPH, SÓLO MIRAS TU!- Se quejó Mickey.

-¿Y se puede saber que quieres mirar tú, enano?¡Ves a jugar con los playmobil y déja esto para los mayores!- Raph volvió a atraer la revista hacia él.

-¡Quiero mirar porque Selena Gómez está mil veces mas buena que tu estúpida Megan Fox!¡Haz el favor de pasar la pagina!-Dijio Mickey a pleno pulmón, sin importarle demasiado si el Sensei escuchaba o no.

-Pues esta de aquí no es Selena Gomez ni Megan Fox, pero esta igual de buena- objetó Donnie, que al igual que sus hermanos miraba la revista con un excesivo interés.

-¡Pero si no tiene tetas!¡Parece una tabla de planchar!-objetó ahora Leo.- Jennifer Lawrence es…

-Leo, empiezo a pensar que tienes una seria obsesion con Katniss- dijo Donnie.-Además la modelo tiene muy buen culo y no es una super-famosa.

-Jenifer Lawrence tiene una personalidad increíble, y… ¿Tu has visto las tetas que tiene?¿Y su culo? ¡Ni punto de comparación con tu modelo de revista!

-¡Y además parece que tenga una selva ahí abajo!-remató Raph- Donnie, no sabía que te gustaban peludas.

-No seais tan duros- ayudó Mickey a su hermano de morado- La modelo tiene un buen culo y las tetas no están mal. No es una superstar, pero no exijáis tanto.

El Sensei decidió que definitivamente no quería saber que tipo de revista era, por mucho que sospechara que era alguna no apta para menores. Se planteó seriamente el hablar de ese tema con sus hijos, pero de nada serviría, las hormonas eran inevitables.

-Niños, espero que en el vertedero hayáis encontrado algo mas que el trasero y los pechos de una modelo- les cortó Splinter, haciendo que los cuatro enrojecieran por completo.

-Hem… Yo… Te-tengo que ir a… Clasificar… ¡Sí! A clasificar lo que hemos encontrado.- y dicho esto, el genio se fue corriendo a su laboratorio.

-Yo…-Mickey también intentaba encontrar una excusa para desaparecer de esa incomoda situación- ¡Voy a ayudar a Donnie!

Y dicho esto se fue de allí cual alma que lleva el diablo.

-Pues si nadie la quiere me la quedo yo- dijo Raph, a quien no le importaba demasiado la presencia de su padre.

-Raphael, dame esa revista ahora mismo- le indico Splinter, mientras el de rojo se la entrgó- ¡NIÑOS! ¡A la cocina, ahora!

-Vaaale.- dicho esto, Raphael cogió el móvil:

Raph: Chicos, el sensei tiene la revista.

Mickey: Pues pasa las fotos

Raph: ¿Para que quieres tu las fotos, enano?

Mickey: A ti te lo voy a decir.

Donnie: ¿Raph has hecho fotos?

Leo: que callado te lo tenias, ya estas tardando en pasarlas

Raph: jaja muy gracioso, Leo. A ti no te interesan que Jenifer Lawrence no sale.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa, mientras su padre les miraba con seriedad. Splinter puso la revista sobre la mesa.

-Niños, este tipo de revistas no son adecuadas para vuestra edad…- comenzó el maestro.- Tienen un contenido que puede llegar a ser ofensivo hacia las mujeres, y…

Lo que el padre no sabia era que, bajo la mesa, sus "queridos" hijos tenían el T-phone enchegado:

Donnie: El Sensei nos va a dar la lata otra vez, pasa las fotos ya

Raph: *imagen*

Leo: ya era hora

Mickey: ¿Alguien esta escuchando al Sensei?

Raph: A ti que te parece

Donnie: Creo que le falta poco para empezar con lo de "Estais pasando por una etapa de muchos cambios"

Splinter, ajeno a la situación continuaba su discurso:

-…Y es normal tener curiosidad, debéis saber que la adolescencia es una etapa de muchos cambios que…-se escucharon unas risas al decir esa frase- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

-Nada- respondieron a la vez.

- Debéis saber que estar informados es importante, pues si no…- y volvió con el discurso

*Mientras tanto…*

Leo: ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

Mickey: No se, yo he quedado con Nikki, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que esuchar el mismo sermón 52154 veces

Donnie: Ya nos diras cómo ha ido, Romeo

Raph: Eso, eso, que al final no nos explicaste cómo fue el dia de la fiesta

Leo:…

¿Se puede saber quien es Nikki?

Donnie: La novia de nuestro querido hermanito

Raph: A buena hora te enteras intrépido

Leo: O.O Gracias por avisar, se agradece.

Mickey: Para eso están los hermanos ¿No?

Raph: Nos pasamos la vuelta a casa hablando de eso, conde de la viña, pero tu no creo que te acuerdes de nada mas alla que cruzaste la puerta

Donnie: Bueno, igual se acuerda de algo… ¿Te acuerdas de algo, Leo?

Mickey: Eso, Leo. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

Por un momento, las miradas de los cuatro se cruzaron, y Leo fingió la mejor cara de desconcierto que pudo.

Leo: No se de que me hablais

*En la realidad…*

-…porque llegara el dia en el que mantengáis relaciones con vuestra pareja, y…- al oír eso, todos dejaron el móvil y le miraron con los ojos como platos, ya que no entendían en que momento el discurso había llegado a ese punto- ¿a caso no estabais escuchando? Os he dicho lo importante que es respetar a vuestra pareja, sea hombre o mujer...

*De mientras…*

Donnie: Genial, ahora va a comenzar con lo del momento mágico y todo eso

Mickey: Jobar si que eres un genio de verdad, te sabes el discurso de memoria

Donnie: ¿Qué quieres decir con "de verdad"? ¿A caso hasta ahora no lo he sido?

Raph: Mickey, cuidado que vas a enfadar al recién graduado genio

Donnie: Para que lo sepáis, yo SIEMPRE he sido un genio

Leo: ea ea ea, Donnie se cabrea

Mickey: Y modesto por lo que se ve, también

Raph: Eso de "siempre" es relativo, el 99.9 de tus inventos acaban en fracaso o en explosión o en combustión espontania

Donnie: Iros a freír esparragos

*En la realidad…*

-Y por eso es importante usar un preservativo- acabó el Sensei. De nuevo, al oír el final de la frase se quedaron impactados. ¿Cuánto se habían perdido?- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡No!- dijeron asustados, temiendo otra hora mas de charla. Se fueron corriendo de allí como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

El Sensei rodó los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo:Donatello se había dejado el T-phone encima de la silla.

Lo cogió para devolverlo y sin saber como, se encendió. En la pantalla aparecia la "aplicación esa" que siempre usaban sus hijos. El "Guasa" creía que se llamaba. Desde luego, que nombre tan estúpido.

En el menú de la aplicación se veía la gente con la que su hijo hablaba. Habia un tal "Brothers" ¿Quién seria ese tal "Brothers"? Mas tarde se lo preguntaría a su hijo. Desde la ultima fiesta, en la que todos acabaron pasados de copas y Leonardo se presentó a casa drogado, decidió tener mas cuidado, no quería que se juntaran con malas influencias.

También había una conversación con April. Desde esa fiesta, sabia que su hijo por fin había conseguido que April saliera con él, así que no pudo evitar curiosear un poco. Y no, esto no fue sin querer.

*En la conversación*

Donnie:¿ April quedamos esta tarde?

April: Pensé que Splinter os había castigado

Donnie: No puedo pasar un dia mas sin verte, hoy iré a tu casa

*En la realidad*

Así que su hijo había salido de casa sin su permiso… Era bueno saberlo. Continuó leyendo

*En la conversación*

April: Aww que romantico eres, te amo

Donnie: ¿Eso significa que hay premio?

April: Claro que si, aquí te espero

*En la realidad*

Splinter frunció el ceño. ¿Premio? ¿Qué demonios era el premio? ¡Tenian 16 años!¡Aún eran prácticamente niños!

-¡Donatello!- le llamó el maestro. El de morado se levantó del sofá y vino.

-¿Qué pasa, Sensei?- le preguntó

-Te dejaste el T-phone aquí-dijo serio.

-Ah… Vale- lo cogió y se dispuso a encenderlo cuando vio que en la pantalla había su conversación de hace dos días con April. Él no la había abierto, así que no le costó demasiado sumar dos mas dos.

-Una cosa mas…- le indico antes de que se fuera corriendo de allí- El premio puede no ser lo que esperas si no tomas precaución. ¿Lo tienes en cuenta?

-S-s-sí- balbuceó, demasiado impactado para decir algo mas.

-Entonces esta bien.-dijo, encaminándose a la puerta- Por cierto, no necesito detalles ni explicaciones de ese premio. Con saber que April no está embarazada o que no tienes ninguna enfermedad debido a los "premios" es mas que suficiente.

-Ha-ai, Sensei- dijo el genio, rojo a mas no poder y preparado para salir corriendo de allí.

*De mientras*

Leo: Donnie, me han dicho que el sensei te ha pillado ¿no?

Raph: No me esperaba ese tipo de cosas de ti, hermanito

Mickey: ¿Lo hiciste y no nos contaste nada? Que mal hermano

Raph: Mira quien fue a hablar…

Donnie: Yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones, y… ¿Qué quieres decir Raph?

Raph: Pues que Marlene me ha contado cosas…

Leo: Otra que no conozco ¿Quién c*ño es esa? ¿Y se puede saber que ha hecho Mickey para que no lo podamos saber?

Raph: NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA, y el enano ya os contara cuando le apetezca

Leo: Tranquilo, que no le va a pasar nada a tu princesita

Raph: Bobonardo, estoy a nada de arrancarte el caparazón de cuajo

Donnie: Leo, abandona que si no el príncipe azul ira a defender a su princesita

Leo: 1: no le he dicho nada, y 2: ¿Princesita? Loca de remate la llamaría yo si a querido salir con Raph

Raph: El que fue a hablar de locas de remate, estamos de tus novias hasta el gorro

Leo: ¿novias? Cuando quieras me las presentas

Raph: A ti te las voy a presentar. No soy yo quien se lio con dos el ultimo dia del año

Leo: ¿Con dos? No se que has merendado, pero me da que no te ha sentado bien

Raph: Aquí el único que has probado la droga eres tu, por si se te olvida

Donnie: ¿podeis hacer el favor de callar ya? Algunos intentamos trabajar

Mickey: Resumiendo: Donnie, si vamos a ser tíos nos avisas ¿Ok?

Donnie: Ya lo he dicho antes: iros a freír esparragos.

**¡Y FÍN!**

**Este capitulo me ha costado bastante de escribir, pero al final lo he conseguido.**

**Por cierto, se me ha ocurrido con todo esto de la historia hacer un grupo de Whatsapp de fans de TMNT.**

**Me parece que seria entretenido ¿No?**

**Si quereis participar enviadme un whatsapp al 620 50 69 84 y estais dentro ^.^**

**Se acepten críticas buenas, malas, gritos, susurros, lloros, risas, insultos, peloteos… ¡Todo es bienvenido!¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Paro ya de aburriros, que me enrollo como una persiana.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Aki Naileben Cambio y corto**


End file.
